Chapter 11 (PA)
I'd like to thank the Marvel, Riordan, MCU wikis and Wikipedia and Comicvine. You all provide great resources and I couldn't do it without you and your contributors. June 13th, 2016. It was an amazing last few days... I was now happily engaged to Natasha. I felt like there was no better time to ask than when everyone she cared about was near her and I finally popped the question. She surprisingly accepted and seemed glad that she was surrounded by her 'family' when I asked. My family approved of her. Artemis said that I needed a strong woman like Natasha to keep me from being an idiotic and perverted male. My parents and baby sister already liked and accepted Natasha and were all pleased that she was now officially family. My little sister even asked me what took me so long, in front of my closest immortal family members. I told her that I wanted it to be special for her and for her to be surrounded by those closest to her. Apollo healed up Bucky in under a minute, and it wasn't even a challenge for him. I replaced Bucky's arm with a greatly superior one. And it was freaking awesome! I replaced Steve's shield with an Adamantium-Vibranium hybrid metal. Steve admitted that he couldn't wear the stars and stripes anymore, so I created him a new uniform. I made him a black and silver version made out of Synthetic Vibranium mesh with extensive weapons options. I was of the opinion that it looked way cooler and was way better than his previous one. Sadly, everything else hadn't went as well as my personal life. The UN and the United States refused to prosecute Stark for his crimes. Why? Because my trustworthiness was 'questionable' and I 'could have been lying'. I provided a lot of evidence, which was buried, but I also sent copies to every news outlet and UN member nation. The end result? Thirty nations withdrew from the United Nations and those that supported the Accords, ten of them, withdrew their support of that and adopted the Initiative Program. There was some good news, a little. Fifty million Americans supported the impeachment of Ellis. Sadly, that wasn't even half of the population, but he looked like a kicked puppy, so I was much happier, and still intended to keep up the attack. I used the Mind Stone in my plans to learn the secrets of the corrupt. It enhanced my telepathy to a global scale. It was also kind of anti-climatic, nothing glowed and there was no surge of power through me. I published my findings, crimes, locations of evidence, locations of dead bodies, even unwitting confessions and it still wasn't enough... Millions were arrested, thousands died, governments began falling or shutting down, several companies were nearly ruined and were bought up by me in the chaos. My people had already absorbed other holdings in my name also, greatly enhancing my networth and acquiring greater financial power and influence for me. Sadly, only three more nations withdrew their support of the Accords. I wouldn't give up until my enemies were all destroyed. Already, President Ellis was claiming the Raft was built by a previous president, and that he just had it maintained in case GITMO became unsecure. Naturally, I posted a date of when it's construction began: during his presidency. Still he held onto power and impeachment wasn't popular enough to remove him. Yet. I had decided that it was time to grow my power further. I wanted to be able counter gods and even the Infinity Gauntlet itself. As such, I had constructed a means to travel to alternate universes, timelines, and realities. The first on the metaphorical chopping block was Earth-717. It was perfect for my first target. It had a morally questionable Thor who joined Galactus, an evil Loki to kill, and a dying Odin with the Odin-Force for me to take. Sadly, it took me an entire day of local time to sneak into Asgard undetected, but I was finally standing over an incredibly vulnerable Odin. I grabbed him and ripped his powers and capabilities from him, technically becoming a deity, but only because I took his powers that were useful to me. I moved on through the palace of Odin and snuffed out Loki, taking his powers for my own. He tried fighting, but I easily over-powered him with my new Percy-Force, and could have done so without it. I continued through Asgard, absorbing powers and slaughtering them to prevent them from moving onto Earth, and contemplating reversing something Loki did: resurrecting Bor and adding his powers to my own already colossal powers. I had sufficient power to subdue him and could always weaken him physically while resurrecting him... I decided to do that. I couldn't waste time here and become exposed and risk reprisals. I was already fortunate that my Olympian life-force and magic was internalizing the Odin-Force and truly making it my own, and doing it without losing any absorbed of the power. Me emitting the Odin-Force in the presence of my universes Thor would not go over well. Sadly, with the threat of the Infinity Gauntlet in existence, I had no choice but too. I resurrected Bor, with an extreme mental block on his powers and memories. They existed, but he couldn't remember or access them. Taking his powers was entirely too easy for me, it lasted all of one minute, and left me feeling bad about how easy it was and how cowardly my actions were. So many Asgardians dying apparently caught Thor's attention, because he was nearing Asgard now... Well, I was going to have to fight him and that wasn't going to be easy, because he was a Herald of Galactus. "Hello, Thor," I said in greeting. "You murder my family and friends and dare to greet me as one of my friends?!" Thor questioned, enraged. "I only killed them because their actions would cause billions of deaths, when they moved to earth, and because I saw you leading Galactus to devour earth. I chose to kill thousands instead of letting billions die, and now we fight until your death," I said, flashing my sword into my hand. Damn this was gonna suck! I was hoping that my mutation would save me and not wearing my armor to maximize absorption. Luckily, he was a new Herald and couldn't fully control his powers from Galactus. Did I mention that I blinked? Well, I did, and it was a huge mistake! He punched me into a nearby wall and tried hitting me with Mjolnir. I caught it and ripped energy from it and caught a punch from Thor, and then ripped a lot of his speed out of him and even gained a portion of his Power Cosmic flight ability. I was lucky that he hadn't noticed. If he had, I would be dead. I had continued enhancing my own speed and new flight ability at his expense, while struggling to not be over-powered. I was still losing too much ground though! I was certain that this version of Thor was second only the version of him with the Odin-Force! I started taking as much of his power as possible and began rapidly applying it to upgrade my own capabilities. His power poured into me and Thor began to notice and tried escaping, but I put him into a submission hold and continued. "It's nothing personal, Thor, but you've become evil," I said, having weakened him to the point where he could no longer fight me any more. I bled him dry of his godly powers and then snapped his neck. I quickly drained the power contained within Mjolnir too, that was too much power for me to leave behind. Now, I had all kinds of fun new energy attacks... I went to quickly retrieve this universes Runes and Norn Stones I teleported back to earth and then activated my thankfully nigh-indestructible device to return to my home universe. I was lucky that no time had passed since I exited this universe, but I was also considering taking on another target... "Computer, pull up information on Earth-9796," I ordered. It complied and projected the information on the big screen. A universe where human extinction occured due to the moronic actions of Cain Marko and the Sentinels. By entering the alternate universe at the right time I could avoid fighting that neanderthal again. Although, when I was flying around and draining the gems power for more constructive means, I would draw much more attention. I formed a plan similar to the one that I used against the Exemplars in my home universe. I would enter that universe, claim the gem from the temple and then use it to retrieve the other objects and drain them of power. I would exhaust Cyttorak's power, again, and better that world. I might even unlock all the X-Genes as an experiment. Sadly, this would be quite boring, and basically be a re-play of my past conquests. Line break-remove text and replace. I had just gotten back from Earth-9796, and as expected it was a boring repeat of my past, but I prevented that threat and gave that universe a chance to thrive. I did realize that I had at least one more viable and exciting target: Earth-14325. I was already preparing my tech to take me there. I entered the portal and began the short trip to the alternate universe. I was looking forward to bolstering my powers further by slaying another Thor. I arrived in New York and flew away, in search of the Avengers. I found their base thirty minutes later and ambushed them. I hit Wasp and Pym with lethal energy blasts; they would have been the most annoying to fight and I wanted to kill them first. Their 'General America' counter-attacked with his shield which I caught and magically stored, and then used my power over water to crush his vital organs and then dodged an energy blast from 'Iron Monger'. I sent an energy blast of my own that plowed through his armor, killing him. I would have felt bad, but he killed an infant... Now, I just had the fun enemies to deal with. I shrugged off a lightning bolt from 'Thorr' and flew towards him, he threw his hammer, and I dodged it, and grabbed him. I began rapidly draining the prick of his power, and heard Mjolnir fall onto the ground, with a clank noise. I drained him much quicker than his Earth-717 counterpart, he was a lot less powerful and all of his abilities were worthy of taking. I broke his neck and dropped him onto the floor, and then walked away, leaving on the floor like the trash he was. I went over to Mjolnir, and tried lifting it. I thankfully failed, considering that you had to be 'unworthy' to lift it, that was a good thing. I teleported Hulk onto another planet, and then levitated and stored Mjolnir, and then teleported away. I was bored and was still ready to fight. I went to Earth-267 and absorbed the energy from the nuke and killed Kang the Conquerer. I destroyed Earth-597 and Earth-11080. I destroyed Earth-12591 and took that worlds Mjolnir, I destroyed Earth-13410. I destroyed Earth-9907 and that universes version of Thor and Franklin Richards, after draining their powers and took that universes Mjolnir with me. I hated having to sneak up on the second, but he would have kicked my ass if I didn't. That wasn't cowardice, that was self-preservation. At least that was what I told myself to make myself feel better anyway. I retrieved the Mjolnir's from Earths, 98570, 2149, and I used the Infinity Gauntlet to self-destruct everyone with volatile powers and then detonated the Infinity Gauntlet, after taking and cleansing that universes Mjolnir. I collected the Mjolnir of Earth-3459 and then returned home. I still needed to grow my powers much further, but I had made great progress so far. I spent the next hour catching up on the days news and came across something very interesting... President Ellis was still denying the existence of the Raft and even claimed that I was lying and that I was a well known enemy of the United States of America, who was trying to destabilize the nation. He was going to give a press conference in two hours, so I decided to crash it and ease the peoples concerns about their government. I teleported to where the Raft was secretly located. When I arrived, I dropped into the water, and quickly swam closer to the actual prison. I quickly neared one of the entrances and landed on it, formed a protective dome, keeping water from entering, and then used my technopathy to open the entrance. I entered, closed the entrance back, and then let the water return to it's normal place. I used my Super-Speed and cut loose on these assholes; I used my speed and fighting skills and disabled them all, using non-lethal force. I took the facility in thirty seconds, and had them all restrained a minute later. I began looking through the computers data and began finding several damning protocols. Performing illegal human experimentation too, naughty. I killed two hours compiling incriminating information and disabled a self-destruct feature and it's redundancies. I used the codes that I got from the prisons operators minds and made it surface, and teleported outside. I telekinetically levitated it up into the air and then flew under it, and when I was in contact with it's bottom, I teleported us near the White House. I was glad that I now had my very own Percy-Force and had power surpassing Odin, Zeus, father, and Hades. I was freaking excited! I had all of Odin's capabilities, knowledge, skill, and experience! I appeared near the White House and saw the press conference, I augmented my voice and got started. "Oh, Mr. President!" I said, flying closer and casting a shadow over the entire White House. "Still wanna claim that I'm lying? Here is undeniable evidence of the Raft, the Raft itself! I also acquired evidence of human experimentation! The permission to do so was personally given by Ellis and Ross! I'll be sending copies of this evidence to America's biggest news sources and even upload it onto the internet!" I actually got some cheers for that, sweet. It was nice to actually be appreciated! "Now, I'll leave this somewhere everyone can see it. I'll let everyone know where they can see what their president had constructed to violate your rights, with your own tax dollars!" I said. "Impeach Ellis!" I yelled, before teleporting away and setting the Raft down where the public could all view it. I grabbed the prisoners and teleported back to the White House. "One more thing!" I said, augmenting my voice again. "These are the assholes who deprived people of their rights! I know, I know! They were just obeying orders, but so were Hitler's soldiers." I heard someone whisper 'Burn!' to one of their friends. "Anyway, later! Impeach the old guy behind the podium!" I said, causing light laughter, and then quickly teleported away. I spent thirty minutes delivering copies of the evidence to various news sources and then returned home. "Have fun?" Natasha asked, already waiting for me, with the others with her. "Yeah. I would have invited you all along, but I was the only who could pick the Raft up." I said, sitting down and beginning to upload all that evidence on the internet. "We could have helped take the Raft," Steve pointed out. "It took me thirty seconds to do that." I replied. "It was a sudden thing, he slandered me, and I wanted to humiliate and expose his crimes in return. So, I didn't plan it." "You're not helping your case here," Natasha replied with a smile. "Wasn't aware that I was on trial." "You aren't," Natasha said, now realizing how that sounded. "We were just concerned." "Well, I'm fine. I just had a moment where I reacted without thinking, but #ImpeachEllis is up to over fifty-five million and climbing, so it paid off. This should get him removed, and hopefully his successor will be anti-Accords and pro-Mutant and Inhuman rights. Earth has to become united, it would make survival far more probable." "So, what are you working on?" Sam asked. "Planetary defense installations and playing around with the idea of expansion to the entire solar system. Sadly, I'll need way more funding to even consider acting on that. Earth needs allies too, of course, but I haven't found a way to research them yet. All I know is that the Kree, Shi'ar, Chitauri, and Skrulls are all a big fat no. We are at least a decade away from truly needing allies though, so I have a few years to research." I replied, even elaborating for their benefit. I was glad that I actually had designed the stuff ahead of time, and actually had researched that. "Why a decade?" Pietro asked. "Earth needs to be strong enough to defend itself, and by allying with other powers we would become enemies of their enemies. So, we would need defense capabilities and the ability to project our power. I'd actually prefer us to control the solar system first, but that's optional. The entire solar system represents a lot of resources and potential colonies. I've already mined several asteroids and I'm actually the richest man on earth, that's what's funding my R&D and the reason why I don't actually work. I'm mass-producing space fighters in automated factories for eventual demand. I currently have 300 of them. Thankfully, it is incredibly cost efficient and I'm basically doubling my investment, which I can eventually invest in greatly expanding my production capabilities." "That sounds great. When can you start selling them?" Steve asked. "When countries start getting serious about global defense. They would need a huge budget, at least one trillion total for a decent space defense. So far, only the NAM and European Union are in favor of that. I can look into it, but I doubt they can muster up enough money for a viable program." I replied. "I'll even make a scaled down version of my best space- station." "We'll leave you to it, then," Steve replied. Everyone but Natasha left. "Detected a few of my lies or half-truths?" I asked sadly. "Yes, you are an amazing liar by the way. That shouldn't be a turn on, but it kind of is." Natasha said. She really wanted to know, but wasn't going to ask. "I was studying alternate universes, looking for solutions to our problems. I've saved billions of lives today. I defeated two evil Thor's and added their immense powers to my own. I retrieved several Mjolnir copies and have saved up enough power to ensure we are together for a very long time, by making you damn near invincible by transferring the physical capabilities of Thor into you. I'll enchant you, of course, so that you can control the new abilities with intent, need, and desire and get used to them." I said, causing Natasha to become excited. "Now, I'm looking forward to my wedding night even more. I'm just glad your mother, Lady Aphrodite, and Lady Hera are doing most of the planning. I might even see if we can rush it..." Natasha hinted. "I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, Natasha. Just take your time and enjoy it, we can always have sex for a week on our honeymoon. Or a month." I said, and that last part got a look of shock from Natasha. "With the stamina, regenerative healing abilities and durability that we'll both have, that would be very possible. In other words, I won't have to worry about breaking you." "Funny," Natasha replied. "Why the secrecy from the others?" "They aren't willing to do all that is necessary there. These are threats that have to be dealt with in a permanent way, and are generally threats beyond what they could fight. We can't have sentiment towards people from our universe directed towards those threats that would capitalize on it. The next evil Thor I'm killing is a low-tier nigh-omnipotent deity. By the way, I'm a low-tier nigh-omnipotent now. Not sure what level I am, but it's way higher than his." Natasha seemed understanding of my reasons, and amused by my bragging. "So, you're preparing for the next big threat and amassing a lot of power." "Yes," I replied, before deciding to elaborate. "The best way to defeat the Infinity Gauntlet is to prevent it from ever being completed by protecting and hiding the Infinity Stones. I've appointed myself protector of the Mind Stone and have given it every protection that I can. Thankfully, the other known stones are protected, and any vulnerable or as of yet unknown stones will need to be. Even with my current level of power, I won't have enough power to fight the Infinity Gauntlet, but I should be able to fight those with one or two of them." "Well, I'll leave you to it." Natasha said, before kissing me. "Be careful and if you need help, tell us." "I will. I have a lot to live for and fully intend to do so." I said. "You better," Natasha said playfully, before leaving my lab. Now, I could test my power acquisition from Odin... I withdrew the Runes from my storage and began experimenting. I drew runes for energy shields and successfully activated them. "Well, that proves it. I'm destined to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Technically, I already was. The alternate versions of Franklin Richards could kill multiple Celestials and one Celestial could slaughter all the pantheons of earth. I still couldn't fight the Infinity Gauntlet though, but it was progress. Now that I knew I had Odin's full capabilities and his skill with them, I would study alternate versions of Franklin Richards and other reality warpers and hopefully develop superior skill levels to them. Minutes later... Apparently the powers I got from Richards were merely controlled through willpower. Thankfully, that lightened my work load, but it also gave me some more time to fill with productive activities. Naturally, I opted for one more mission. This time, to Earth-94831, a reality where Robert Kelly became president and committed genocide on mutant-kind, and then Magneto tried rendering humanity extinct. I objected to the actions of both and fully intended to kill them and prevent that from occurring. I entered the portal and began the short trip to the alternate universe. I arrived in the alternate universe at night time and teleported to Robert Kelly's residence. When I arrived, I made myself invisible and sneaked inside, and quickly reached Kelly's bedroom. I used my biokinetic abilities and caused his body to simply quit working. I wasn't going to prolong his death, he hadn't committed his crimes yet, and that was bad strategy anyway. It was best to quickly and painlessly kill him so as to not alert anyone. My actions would already be suspicious and cause conspiracy theories to arise, but they were necessary. I teleported to Asteroid M, the base of the Brotherhood and where all of my next targets were. When I arrived, I wasted no time and sought out Magneto himself. I super-sped through-out their headquarters and easily bypassed their security features with my magical abilities, arriving near Magneto within moments and grabbing him and beginning to rapidly absorb his mutant ability. He tried fighting, using his ability to hit me with sharp and blunt objects, but they were useless against me. He tried effecting the iron in my blood, but I had weakened his mutation too much, and he was easily defeated moments later. When I finished taking his mutant ability, I took his knowledge, skill, and experience with it and then added his other skills to my own. I snapped his neck and then went after Pietro next, super speeding to him. Mere nano-seconds later, I encountered him coming to intercept me. I killed him instantly, by using my full speed and strength to decapitate him. I went after Forge next. I found him a minute later in a barricaded room and casually removed the barricade and entered, while easily deflecting his energy attacks. I teleported behind him and then put him in a full nelson submission hold and began draining his abilities. He was quickly defeated and killed. It was truthfully over as soon as I touched him, he just couldn't fight the absorption. I moved on to deal with 'Wolverine'. I found him minutes later and when I entered his room, he slashed me across the chest and did absolutely no damage whatsoever. I punched him into a wall, snapping his adamantium reinforced rib bones in the process. I calmly approached him, grabbed him by the throat and began absorbing his mutant abilities. I discarded the Bone Claws and Animal Empathy, with a great deal of disgust, I had no use for those abilities. I discarded his enhanced senses too, they were flawed and were too easily exploited, and I already had vastly superior senses. I absorbed the powers of Heimdall from Earth-717! Not much could top that! I ripped Wolverine's adamantium out of him, instantly killing him, and then placed it into storage. I spent the next three minutes locating and then killing the other members of the Brotherhood. None of them had any abilities that I was interested in, so I just killed them. They were threats to the planet if they survived anyway. I still had time to kill, so I decided to drop in on another reality. This time, Earth-69413. I opened and quickly entered the portal, eager to fight my next target, and it would likely require a lengthy fight. When I arrived, I grew to about eight feet tall; to neutralize his height advantage, and quickly went after Banner using my Super Speed. When I arrived, I used the magnetic powers that I acquired from Magneto and easily ripped off his armor and caused him to fall from his throne. I quickly destroyed his armor and his warhammer. Sadly, Steve's shield and his sword were both too durable for me to destroy while distracted by Banner, who quickly got up and was studying me. I telekinetically stole and banished his two remaining weapons, making it a real mans fight. This was gonna hurt bad, but I might as well get it over with. I blasted, cheap shotted really, Banner in the eye with planet destroying force, and was pleased to see that it plowed an inch into his skull and even obliterated his eye. I used my superior speed and strength and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground in the process, and began rapidly draining his strength, stamina, durability, regenerative, and adaptive capabilities. I knew that I wouldn't ever be able to defeat him straight up, but fortunately, I could cheat. That was precisely why I targeted beings from another divergent reality, instead of those diverging from my own; they didn't know who I was and were less informed of my powers and strategies. I began punching Banner in the face with my now ever increasing strength, bloodying him up, breaking and cracking bones and angering him much further, which only fed more power into me. I ended up doing this for ten minutes and had finally gotten bored. "I'm going to kill you, Banner! I'm going to free this world of you, forever!" I yelled, before placing both hands around his throat and speeding up the absorption, and converting the radiation into power to greatly enhance my neglected earth manipulation abilities. They already rivaled those of Hades, but I never used them and still wanted to grow them to surpass those of Gaea herself. I doubted that would ever happen, but it was good to have goals to work towards. Anyway, I needed to focus. I was slowly curing Banner of the Hulk, and damn was he fighting it! His anger was creating more power for me to take from him, but it luckily wasn't too much for me handle. My mutant ability to absorb energy had only gotten stronger over time. If it hadn't, then I would have been overloaded a lot. I continued absorbing his power, absorbing it faster than even he could generate it. I finally finished draining his powers, thirty minutes later, and broke Banner's neck, deatomized him, and then banished the atoms across the universe as a precaution. Sadly, this world was still undefended... And I couldn't leave it like that. I pulled Mjolnir and Cap's shield to me, enchanted the shield with a worthiness enchantment, and an enchantment that endowed them with the abilities of Captain America, and then took flight into the air. I restored the nearest cities and then magically preserved them and all their vital infrastructure. I placed Mjolnir and Cap's shield on two pedestals in the center of the biggest city. I spent the next hour purifying and healing the earth of all it's damage. It would take some time to fully heal, but I greatly reduced the required time by using the radiation and other negatives as a power to speed up the process. I eventually decided that it was time to return home, and opened myself a portal back. I entered the portal while thinking over my recent absorptions. I had about 1125 tons worth of extra strength, and I was considering giving some of it away to my family. I think it would be funny to give a lot of strength to Artemis or my aunt Hestia and wait until they inevitably have to defend themselves. A presumed little girl knocking a super being on their ass would hilarious. I could increase my fathers strength immensely, give some of it to my favorite family members, and maybe even double or triple their strengths. I arrived back to my home universe and promptly set out to transfer this unnecessary strength to my family members. I didn't need that extra strength, mine was basically limitless and would only grow further with my absorptions.